Resumes
A resume is often the first opportunity you have to make an impression (positive or negative) on a potential employer. Having a well-organized resume can make the difference between being invited for an interview and being sorted to the bottom of the pile. As such, your resume should include key information about your education and work experience, highlighting points that make you stand out. Resume Format Although there are many styles of resume, there are several key sections that most resumes should have. Heading: Include the following information at the top of your resume. *Name *LinkidIn address *Address *Cell Phone *Email Purpose / Objective: :*Many feel this section is unnecessary, as it's likely self-evident why you're applying for a job. It thus takes up space on the resume which could be used for selling points. :*Others believe that this section can be beneficial if it contains buzzwords related to the job to get the computer's or HR person's attention. Education: If you are a student or recent graduate, education information should come before work experience. As a general rule, use reverse chronological order (most recent first) when listing any information regarding your experience / qualifications. *Where you graduated from or expected graduation date :*GPA should be listed because we live in the computer age and your resume may not make it past the first reader without a GPA listed (i.e. computer searches look for gpa, if not filled in, the resume probably goes in the garbage). :*List your major and any relevant minors to the job opening. Experience: :*List from your current date of work to your past history of work in that order (i.e. 2005 to 1998) :*List important qualities you obtained from your work experience Scholarship/Awards: :*Make note of awards received in college :*Note scholarships given to you by your department or the school Community Service/Hobbies: :*Only list important topics that your possible emloyer might be interested in References: :*List of a few dependable contacts you feel secure with :*(References available upon request) Text Format: :*Use at least 12 font, the people reading it are probably not 18 years old and have 20/20 vision :*Use fonts and formats that work electronically when downloaded on a website, certain fonts work better than others :*Use bold face to highlight around five things you want the reader to see and remember about yourself Tips for Resumes Format :1)' Objective ' ::*What do you want to achieve with this job? ::*What can you contribute to this company? :2)' Education ' ::*List major degree and minor (if you have) ::*List GPA (Cumulative and Major) ::*List your expected graduation date ::*List relevant courses :3)' Skills/Qualifications' ::*Provide any specific computer skills ::*Communication skills ::*Certifications ::*Relevant job abilities :4)' Work Experience' ::*Reverse Chronological Order ::*Provide accurate working dates ::*List specific job duties ::*What you got out of this job :5)' Awards/Recognitions' ::*List scholarships and academic awards/honors :6)' Interests/Activities' ::*Club memberships with postion ::*Any hobbies, sports, activities that you participate in :7)' References' ::*List three contacts (or put that they are available upon request) ::*Make sure these references know they are your references ::*Obtain letters of reference from each contact 8) Publication :* List any resarch paper publication General Notes Try to look at the resume process from the point of view of the employer. Anything you can do to make your resume easier to read will be appreciated by the person reading it. *Be sure your resume is only one page. Use two columns if necessary especially in sections like Interests/Activities where you are just making a list. This helps fill out your resume by reducing empty space, and helps you fit more information on the one page. **Make use of alternate fonts, underlining and/or boldface to label sections of the resume. **Put your GPA in bold, especially if you are a current student or have just graduated. Many potential employers throw resumes in the trash if they don't have a GPA listed. Putting your GPA in bold prevents the employer from accidentally throwing your resume in the trash. **Seriously consider buying a box of resume paper. This paper is slightly stiffer than regular printer paper, and is slightly ivory in color. After staring at fifty resumes in a stack, reading one that is easier on the eyes will show that you are serious about making the interviewer happy, and by extension, serious about becoming a part of the company. **Use "action words" to begin each note in your past experience section. "Optimized fuel flow in diesel engine" rather than "I optimized fuel flow in a diesel engine." The reader knows the document is about you. **As an engineer, your resume should be black and white and requires minimal formatting. Beyond organizing the information in your resume, colors and excessive formatting only serve to distract the reader from the content. **When listing your skills, make sure to describe your level of experience with each skill (e.g. you may little/moderate/extensive experience in programming with C++). **Even if you have an extensive set of work experiences and skillsets, its still good to list at the bottom of your resume some hobbies/activities. The content only has to be a couple of lines long, but it helps to differentiate you from other candidates. If you get to the interviews, there's a very good chance that the interviewer will even ask about these. Resume Packet As a enigineer, we do not always have the time to set down and work on something for our own. Thus, The following link contains a printable format of how you should write a resume and cover letter for applying a job. I always found that useful since I can work on it as I go. Resume and cover letter writing Packet The Packet contains the following topics: ::*Parts of a resume ::*Generate a list of your accomplishments ::*Non-Technical competencies ::*Key phrases for powerful resume & cover letter writing ::*Action words ::*Sample chronological resume ::*Sample functional resume ::*Sample technical resume ::*Sample science resume ::*Sample reference list ::*Cover letter format ::*Sample cover letter Category:Job Search